A Buzz Chanukah
by MiraNova
Summary: I know it's a little late for Chanukah, but I finally got around to uploading this story. This is another attempt at writing a fanfic please R/R and I apologize in advance for my editing mistakes.


Another attempt at writing a fanfic this isn't part 2 of my last one pleases R/R. Do to the topic the characters will be a little out of character.

You know the drill none of these characters belong to me they belong to Pixar, with the exception for Caroline and Savannah Lightyear they belong to me.

Buzz Lightyear sat reclined in his chair in the cafeteria sipping at a cup of coffee. He stared at the Christmas tree propped up in the corner of the room and sighed. More than ever Buzz wanted to be home for the holiday, not the Christmas holiday the Chanukah holiday. Buzz was Jewish and unfortunately he could not get time off, the only time available was around the Christmas holiday. Buzz looked around not a single Jewish object; Buzz made a mental note to purchase a paper menorah for the room. Buzz was never open about his religion so no one aboard Star Command was aware that he was Jewish. This would be his first Chanukah that he would not celebrate with his sister, Caroline, and his niece, Savannah. The door swung open an in walked Mira and Booster. 

"Oh hey Buzz what are up to?" Booster asked already swept up in the holiday home.

"Just getting a little homesick." Buzz put down his mug and looked up at his rookies. "What have you two been up too?" He tried to smile but couldn't share in Booster's joy.

"Something wrong Buzz." Mira asked, Buzz looked at his mug.

"It's just well I miss Caroline and Savannah and wish I could be with them to celebrate the holiday." Mira and Booster exchanged curious glances.

"Buzz Commander Nebula has granted us a week's leave for the Christmas holiday that's more than should be enough time to be with them." Mira reminded. Buzz shook his head. 

"No you see I'm Jewish I don't celebrate Christmas." A hint of surprise was written on both rookies faces, neither of them had ever considered their commanding officer to be Jewish.

"I'm sorry Buzz we didn't know." Booster apologized Buzz waved it off. "It's alright it's just for as long as I've been a space ranger I've always been able to take off for Chanukah no questions asked this year I can't take off. I was going to teach Savannah how to read and play with the dradel." Buzz checks got a little pink. 

"All space rangers to the briefing room." The voice over the intercom perked. 

"Let's go team." Buzz led the way out of the cafeteria and down the corridor towards the briefing room. Once all the rangers' gathered in the briefing room Commander Nebula scanned the room.

"First order of business I'd like to wish Captain Lightyear a Happy Chanukah." Buzz looked up shocked, every single ranger turned to look at Buzz some had a smile on their face some a look of curiosity or surprise.

"How...how did you know sir?" Buzz stuttered. 

"Simple deduction Lightyear you see…" 

"Nuh uh Commander, I told you." Savannah jumped from behind Commander and raced toward her uncle.

"Or your niece told me." Nebula confessed. Buzz kneeled down and gathered Savannah up in his arms.

"Shalom Uncle Buzz." She squealed.

" Well hello Savie I've missed you so much." Buzz paused, pushing Savannah to the side of his hip, and blushed as now he had every ranger's attention.

"Buzz it has never been brought to my attention that you are Jewish I've decided to switch your vacation so you'll be working the Christmas break without your team, but you get Chanukah off." Buzz face brightened up.

"Thank you, thank you Commander." Buzz remained in his place. The Commander looked up from his desk.

"Well what are you still doing here get out of here Lightyear." Commander ordered.

"Yes sir!" Buzz saluted he swung Savannah to his other side and together they bailed out of the briefing room. Buzz then turned around and stuck his head back in the door.

"Happy Chanukah everyone!" Buzz announced a few exchanged the greeting and together Buzz and Savannah left for real this time.

Buzz got home and laid Savannah on the couch she had fallen asleep a mist all the excitement of talking about the Chanukah celebration. There was a synagogue thirty-five minutes from Buzz's house as soon as Caroline arrived they would both go for the celebration.

Caroline was held up in a conference on Trade World she dropped Savannah of at Star Command before racing to the conference promising to return before sundown. Buzz searched his shelves for the oil for the menorah. Last night he laid out all the decorations the electronic menorah was in the window, and the family menorah, the menorah that had been passed down for generations, sat on the kitchen table. Buzz pulled the peanut butter brittle out from the oven, his mother had been allergic to chocolate so instead of chocolate coins Nanny would make peanut butter brittle, no one else was allergic but it is now just an added tradition. Buzz found the oil right beside the chocolate coins; he smiled at the thought of teaching his six-year old niece about the dradel. 

"I'm home." Caroline called. She dropped her bag beside the table in the foyer. "Buzz you home." Buzz came in shushing his older sister.

"Savannah's asleep on the couch I figured I'd give her another half an hour before we leave for the ceremony." Felicity nodded and silently agreed. A nock came at the door, Mira stood right outside the door frame she extended her arms, she was holding a small package wrapped in silver and blue wrapping paper.

"Happy Chanukah Buzz I'm not aware of the gift exchanging thing you do, but it's the thought that counts right. The Commander pitched in to. Happy Chanukah." She then turned to leave. 

"Thanks Mira." Buzz called after her, another package was at Buzz's feet another small parcel wrapped in brown paper and tied by yellow yarn. 

"Will open them later Buzz we better hurry or will be late." Buzz nodded in agreement laying the boxes on the coffee table. Buzz rushed into his room and put on one of the very few suits he owned still in mint condition, this one was used only for Chanukah.

"Well you look snazzy." His sister commented standing in the doorframe a sleepy Savannah in her arms. 

"Let's go, don't want to be late." Buzz announced. At the synagogue the Lightyear's attended service, took Savannah to a play put on by the youth group that explained the story of Chanukah in a way a child could understand. Then joined the rabbi and his wife in lighting the first candle of the menorah. 

"It's good to see you Lightyear's, and you little Savannah my how you have grown." 

"Mazeltov." Savannah giggled. Everyone else chuckled.

"I have to admit I'm not doing very well in teaching Savannah Hebrew and Yiddish I was going to enroll her in a Jewish school, but there is only one near us and it's not very good." 

"I can grab you some books that can help you teach Savannah about our traditions, background and language they are the books we use in the classrooms." The rabbi offered.

"Oh yes please, thank you Rabbi that would be greatly appreciated." Caroline accepted.

On the way home Savannah couldn't stop talking about the play firing of question after question. A black smoke was rising from Buzz's street. 

"Oh my gosh." Caroline whispered.

"That's my house!" Buzz hollered. Buzz pulled up to the curb raced up as close as he could get he stared up in the clouds.

"Happy Chanukah Lightyear!" A voice chuckled. Warp came through the clouds a smirk on his face. Caroline and Savannah had gotten out of the car Caroline clutched Savannah to her chest. Warp winked at Caroline.

"Good to see ya again babe." He blew a kiss and flew away into the cloudy, night. Caroline hung her head and Buzz clenched his teeth his hands shaking in furry.

"You'll pay Warp oh you'll pay." Buzz hissed and then turned to comfort Savannah who was now in tears as the fire truck rounded the corner. 


End file.
